koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Sima Zhao/Movesets
All the movesets for Sima Zhao in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors 7 Sima Zhao is affiliated with the sword in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , : Kicks forward with his right leg via a stumbling flying kick. Once he connects, he then surfs on his downed target face-up along the ground a short distance. Can be controlled to plow-over other nearby targets. :Musou - Fireball Kick (轟炎回転): : Creates a huge energy ball via an upward sword wave, and spin kicks it forward to launch any enemy targets. Both parts of this attack can guard break. Classified as a Blast Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. The camera oddly has a very awkward effect on its rendering in Dynasty Warriors 8. :Alternate Musou - Inferno Burst (轟炎解放): R1 + : Just after shrugging via the startup animation, Sima Zhao slashes upward with a fire-trailing strike to knock any enemies skyward and finishes with a short ranged energy blast of flames from his finger. He then stumbles back a bit and blows on it like a gun barrel. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Salvo: Tap both sides of screen: Fires large balls of blue-colored energy towards the opponent. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : , , , , : Stabs weapon held in reverse grip into the ground as he stomps forward, launching nearby enemies into the air. Resembles Cao Cao's C5 from the fifth installment. : , : Flips in mid-air before slamming weapon unto the ground to produce a minor impact. :R1: Does a quick forward launching punt followed by a leaping back spin kick, then finishes with unleashing a blast of blue fire from his free hand. A reprisal of his original alternate Musou Attack. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Swipes back and forth repeatedly before diving down to perform a wide circular slash upon landing that inflicts spiraling crashing knockback. Based off of his aerial Musou Attack from the eighth installment, but of course with a different ending blow. Sima Zhao scoots slightly to his left during each slash. Dynasty Warriors 8 Sima Zhao is affiliated with the striking sword in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , , , , , : Twirls his blade for a bit before waving it out downward with a damaging aura with notable range. Temporarily enchants Sima Zhao's sword with fire, causing each visible slash trail to burn opponents with enhanced attack power (which will instantly wear off when weapon switching). :Aerial Musou - Purple Inferno (紫炎滑翔): , : After running his blade along his left foot to ignite it with blue flames, Sima Zhao performs a series of wide slashes in mid-air back-and-forth that send out blue streaks of energy, then finishes with an airborne circular slash while turning in the air. :Awakening Musou: Does a quick horizontal spinning slash while skipping around. Sima Zhao then pauses for a short moment before delivering a sudden energy burst to blow away the enemy. The extension has him pick up the pace by swiping quickly at varying directions with weapon now covered in flames, adding several fiery slashes from clockwise to counterclockwise. Category:Movesets